fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sebtana OneShot
thumb|295pxSo das ist mein 3. OneShot,aber diesmal über Santana und Sebastian. Und wie immer freue ich mich über Kommis <3 Mia <3 Los geht's D: Status:fertiggestellt Santana's Sicht____ Ich ging die Flure der Dalton entlang um meinen Schatz abzuholen.Und da war er auch schon,schön wie immer und probte grade ein Lied für die Regionals: Uptown girl She's been living in her uptown world I bet she never had a back street guy I bet her mama never told her why I'm gonna try for an uptown girl She's been living in her white bread world As long as anyone with hot blood can And now she's looking for a downtown man That's what I am Die Wablers entdeckten mich dann am Türrahmen lehnen und rannten dann raus zu mir um mir ein Ständchen zu singen .... Mit allen Wablers war ich sehr gut befreundet.Als erstes umarmte ich Nick,dann Jeff dann Thad und danach den Rest.Zum Schluss ging zu Sebastian und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich."Der Song war wunderschön!",flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr."Genauso wie du,Süße!" Sebastian und ich standen nun alleine auf dem Flur,naja er stand,...ich lag in seinen Armen."Du hast jetzt schluss oder?",fragte ich ihn.Er nickte."Gut."Ich sprang aus seinen Armen und zog ihn an seiner roten Wabler Krawatte nach draußen.Draußen angekommen ließ in ihn wieder los und sagte:"Dann fahren wir jetzt zu mir nach Hause.Meine Mam ist nicht da und ich hab das Haus das ganze Wochenende.Was meinst du schmeißen wir heute Abend eine Party?" "Kanns kaum abwarten!";sagte er freudestrahlend.So stiegen wir in mein Auto und fuhren los."Also ich lade auf jedenfall den ganzen Glee Club ein und du ?" "Ich alle Wablers." So zückte er sein Handy und erzählte den Wablers von der Party und ich als wir bei mir ankamen jedem von den New Dierections. 3 Stunden später begann die Party und es war eine Bobenstimmung.Ein Paar sprangen in den Pool und alberten herum.Andere sangen betrunken und es war wiklich ein Spaß ihnen dabei zuzusehen.Wie bei Rachel und Blaine die sich die ganze Zeit abschlabberten,obwohl Blaine schwul ist und Rachel...naja vergeben ist.Aber im betrunkenen Zustand ist alles möglich."Ich liebe dich.",flüsterte ich meinem Schatz ins Ohr."Ich liebe dich auch,Süße.",mit diesen Worten hob er mich hoch und wir verschwanden in ein Zimmer.Dort ging es los..... Eng aneinander küssten wir uns und ich fuhr ihm mit meinen maikürten Fingern durch das braune Haar.Er legte mich aufs Bett und fummelte an meinem Hosenbund herum,während die Musik im Haus dröhnte.Plötzlich kam Puck mit Britanny auf dem Arm rein."Ohh sorry,falsches Zimmer.",sagte Puck und ging schnell wieder heraus.Sebastian und ich lachten und machten weiter.Dann zog er mein Top aus und ich seins.... "Ich liebe dich!",sagte er und wir kuschelten zusammen im Bett."Ich dich auch.Was meinst du?Wollen wir einen Song singen?",fragte ich ihn.Er nickte und wir zogen uns wieder an.Dann als wir mit anziehen fertig waren schnappte mir und 2 Mikros,wir haben eine eigene Bühne,und fingen an Smooth Criminal zu singen.Sofort brach thumbApplaus unter den anderen aus und sie hörten uns gespannt zu."Ich bin so froh das ich dich hab.",sagte ich nach dem Lied und sprang ihm in die Arme."Ich auch!" Die Party ging noch lange weiter und wir hatten viel spaß.Als Sebastian und ich am Pool längs gingen kam mir eine Idee.Ohne zu zögern schubste ich ihn ins Wasser.Keuchend kam er wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und schwamm näher an mich ran.Dann packte er mein Fuß und zog mich mit zu ihm ins Wasser.Als ich wieder auftauchte schmiss ich mich mit meinem ganzen Gewicht auf seinen Rücken und tauchte ihn unterwasser,wo ich ihn ein bisschen zappeln ließ.Schwer atment kam er wieder hoch und tauchte mich unter und er schwamm nach.Bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte gab er mir Unterwasser einen Kuss und ich muss sagen,dieser Kuss war der Beste,den er mir je gegeben hat.<3 Das war der 3. OneShot. Glg Mia :* <3 Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Sebtana OneShot Sebtana OneShot Kategorie:One Shot/Kurzgeschichte